


Forbidden Memories

by yourstruley0123



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruley0123/pseuds/yourstruley0123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Blake never knew her parents. She had grown up without them. Raised by her aunt and uncle, her parents are never talked about. One day when Charlotte stumbles across some answers she never thought she would get her life begins to change. Now she will stop at nothing to find her parents and figure out what happened to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out the Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first official fic. Please let me know what you think, and I would like to apologize in advance for any misspellings, or grammar errors. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or any of its characters, all rights go to the appropriate authors and great minds.

Charlotte Blake never knew her parents. She had grown up without them, never knowing what her father's smile was like, or if her laugh was anything like her mothers. She wondered if her father told corny jokes, she longed to hear them talking to each other in the kitchen after dinner, asking her how her day was or what was new. But she never had that. Instead she had grown up with her aunt and uncle, Octavia and Lincoln. 

At 16 Charlotte was always getting into trouble and giving her aunt a headache. They lived in a small town in Virginia right outside of DC where her aunt worked at the capitol and her uncle worked as an independent contractor around the city. 

Charlotte loved her aunt and uncle very much, but they had one tragic flaw that she couldn't stand. They wouldn't talk about her parents. Ever. And any time she brought it up her aunt would tear up or get angry and leave the room. Leaving Charlotte with her quiet uncle to tiptoe around her questions with answers like "they loved you very much" or "you wouldn't understand" then he would leave the room to find Octavia, and Charlotte was always left with more questions than answers. She wanted so bad to know who they were, what happened to them, and why they weren't here to raise her. Part of her was very angry at them all the time, but the little girl in her really just wanted her mom and dad. She wanted to know that they cared about her. 

It was Friday morning and Charlotte woke up early like she always. She always hoped that one of her parents were the same way; early riser, late to bed. She sighed, pushing away the thoughts that she knew she would never be answered and walked over to the mirror. Her long brown wavy hair was a mess freckles scattered her nose and face, and her bright blue eyes were even brighter in the morning sun as it shone in through the window. She quickly got dressed and pulled her hair into a twist. Taking two pieces from the front and twisting them to the back of her head. Almost like a crown. She checked herself in the mirror and gave a happy sigh. She made her way downstairs and instantly smelt coffee filling the house. She smiled slightly and walked into the kitchen finding her aunt up, dressed, and ready for work. 

"Morning" she said as she poured herself a cup and added cream and sugar. 

"Morning sweetie" her aunt answered looking up from the paperwork she had been reading, "no school today, teacher workday" Charlotte smiled, excited that she didn't have school, since her spring break was next week the teachers were taking the day to finish up grades, "unfortunately I still have to work." Octavia gave a dramatic sigh looking at Charlotte and rolling her eyes. 

"The duties of the secretary’s assistant are never finished!" Charlotte said placing a dramatic hand over her head and sighing heavily. Her aunt snorted and got up from her chair. 

"You are so dramatic" she laughed, "just like.... Hey you know what, how about I get home early tonight and we'll have a girl’s night! Me, you, lots of sweets, and some old movies?" Charlotte could tell she was about to mention one of her parents, but she knew better by now to press further. 

"Yeah, that sounds like fun Aunt O. What about Uncle Lincoln? What's he gonna do?" 

"Your uncle has a job in Richmond and he will be gone all weekend. 

"Girls weekend it is!" Charlotte said with a smile. 

"So what are you going to do today?" Octavia asked her niece as she rinsed her breakfast plate.

"Not sure. Probable do some reading. Try and get a head start on my English project too." 

Octavia smiled proudly at her niece. "Sounds good. Throw in some laundry for me too will yah?" 

"Not a problem aunt O" Charlotte called to her aunt who was making her way to the door. 

"Okay sweetie, I'll be home around 4. Love you!" 

"Love you too!" Charlotte called back as her aunt left the house. Setting the alarm and locking the door behind her. She sighed in comfort, loving having the house to herself. She popped some bread in the toaster and made her way to the table. Picking up the paper that she assumed her uncle had left. The front page had a mug shot of a man on it. The headline reading: Escaped! And under the picture was a brief synopsis: 

a man accused of murder had escaped from the state penitentiary. Be on the lookout and notify authorities immediately if you seem him! Proceed with caution! 

Charlotte shuttered at the thought and went to the door to make sure her aunt had set the alarm. That's when a loud bang rang out through the house, causing Charlotte to jump and run for the kitchen, arming herself with the first thing she could get her hands on, a large knife sitting in the dish drainer that her uncle had used last night to cut up dinner. Another bang made Charlotte jump again, not sure exactly what to do. She could call her aunt, but if someone was already in the house it wouldn't do her any good. She began to make her way to the source of the banging, traveling slowly up the stairs as she listened to the banging continue. After a few brief moments of silence the banging began again. Louder and more frantic this time. Charlotte made her way down the hallway and found that it was coming from the attic. Charlotte took the knife in her hand and held it up, waiting for another crash to ring out. When one finally did she jumped, jumping up and pulling on the string that opened the attic door, she charged her way up the stairs.

“COME OUT!” she yelled out holding the knife up, there was another crash, and Charlotte stood tall on the attic floor and began to move towards the sound. Another crash. Charlotte got closer, another bang. Closer. Bang. That's when a box fell over in front of her, spilling its contents. She jumped slightly but continued forward. Only rustling could be heard now and charlotte leaned over another box to get a better look, there on the ground was a bird; its tail stuck under a large box it had knocked over. She let out a long breath of relief and went to help the bird. 

“Okay buddy just hold on a second.” Charlotte moved to the window on the far end of that attic, opening it up so the bird could fly away. Then she walked back over to the bird, taking it in her hands and releasing its tail. It struggled slightly in her hands, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She made her way to the window and tossed the bird slightly, watching as it spread its wings and flew away. She closed the window again and locked it, noticing that it was one of the only windows in the house without an alarm sensor on it. She would use that to her advantage later but for not she wanted to make sure it was locked. Charlotte turned around, looking at the mess the bird had made while trapped in the attic. She realized that she had never actually been up in the attic and the surrounding were new. 

There were so many boxes up there, more than she had ever seen in her life. There was no way that her aunt and uncle had all this stuff up here. There was a couch in the corner, a dresser, TV stand, a recliner, kitchen chairs and its matching table, lamps and a bed all pushed onto one side of the room, the other was covered in boxed. There was something odd about all that stuff up there. She felt connected to it. Like she had seen it before; lied on that bed and couch colored on the table. She thought maybe it was her aunt’s old stuff and she just didn't remember it. But if it was, why was ALL of it up here? There was barely enough space to move around up in that attic and enough contents here to fill a small house! 

Charlotte made her way over to the open box on the floor, its contents spread around it. She began to refill it when her eyes landed on something odd. An envelope with the name Blake written on the top in dark bold letters. She picked it up slowly, never letting her eyes leave the handwriting on it, and walked over to the couch on the other side of the room. She didn’t know what to think of the envelope and she wasn’t sure how long she looked at it before opening it. Inside she found four pictures, and a few pieces of folded up paper. Charlotte pulled out the first picture, it was of a man with dark eyes curly brown hair and freckles, not unlike her own. He was carrying a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes on his shoulders. Both smiling and laughing. The man was looking up at her with nothing but love in his eyes, the little girl clutched a small pink dog in her hand the other on the man’s head, her fingers laced through his hair. Charlotte recognized the dog immediately; it was hers, she had had that dog for as long as she could remember. That was when she realized just what the picture was of. She was the little girl sitting on none other than her father's shoulders. She looked at the resemblance between her younger self and the man she believed to be her father, there was no doubting it, they wore the same hair, their noses and freckles were almost exactly the same and he shared the same smile that her aunt did. This was undoubtedly her father. Charlotte was in complete awe at the picture, she didn’t know how long she sat there looking at it, more than once she had to wipe tears away from her eyes. 

She didn’t want to look away, she wished she could look at the picture all day but finally something pulled her away, and she brought her gaze back to the envelope she had dropped on the floor after discovering the first picture. She opened it up again, pouring the rest of its contents in her lap. There were three more pictures that came falling out of the envelope. One was of a woman with beautiful blond wavy hair and blue eyes, her blue eyes. Charlotte felt her eyes begin to sting again. It was her mother, she could already tell, much like she could with her father, and there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that the picture in her hand was her mother. She looked at the smile she shared with her mother and the bright blue eyes. Her mother was beautiful, and everything she had hoped she would be. In the picture the blonde was standing on the beach, holding a baby turtle in her hands and smiling very widely at the camera, she looked very young, maybe in her early twenties, and so happy. Her smile alone was enough to have Charlotte crying again. 

After a few minutes Charlotte moved on to the next picture. This picture had a face she easily recognized, her aunt. Octavia was standing in a dark blue cap and gown next to Charlotte’s mother. Both smiling widely and holding up their high school diplomas. They looked so happy, Charlotte couldn’t remember ever seeing her aunt that happy. She smiled at the picture, wiping tears away from her face. She set the picture aside and went to reach for the last one, as she lifted it up she felt her breath catch in her throat. It was a picture of her mother and father, both dressed in coats and scarves. Her mother was sitting in a park swing holding a smaller version of herself in her lap, her father was holding onto the chains of the swing looking down at his wife as she looked at her daughter lovingly. The look on his face showing all the emotion in the world. Lost in the beauty of his little family. It was by far Charlotte’s favorite picture. Her mother and fathers faces were no longer a mystery to her, she felt an enormous weight taken off her shoulders. She felt like she could breathe, like things were starting to go right in her life. A part of her, however, was not satisfied; she needed more, she wanted more. She needed their names. 

There was a few newspaper articles lying in her lap. One announcing the marriage of a Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake. Charlotte read the article over and over. Looking at the picture in screen print next to the article. Those were her parents, Clarke and Bellamy. Those were their names. Charlotte let tears fall heavily this time. Sobbing as she looked and the people on the paper before her. Those were her parents, and even though all she knew about them was what she saw in the pictures, she loved them... And she could tell they loved her too. 

Charlotte set everything down carefully and brought her attention to the rest of the boxes around her. Something frantic took over her and she started rifling around trying to find anything else to make her feel close to her parents. She couldn't believe how much was up here. Like their whole lives had been packed away and put on hold. She pulled out the first box she saw. The box was labeled "Kitchen" Charlotte opened the box up. Finding it full with plates. Simple and white, but beautiful. She loved the plates. Loved that her parents once ate on them at dinner where they used to talk about their days. 

She moved from box to box. Finding small things like blankets and cups, pillows, stuffed animals, old books she assumed her mother or father used to read all the time due to how worn they were. She pulled out one of them books, a small book full of stories about Greek myths. On the inside cover was her aunt’s hand writing that read: 

Bell,  
I found this the other day when Clarke and I were in that bookstore you guys love so much. Clarke said it was just like the one you used to read to me at night when it rained. She told me you had lost it a long time ago and that you loved it so much. So I had to get it for you. Anyway, here you go happy 21st big brother.  
Love you,  
O 

Bell. The name hit her like a ton of bricks. Bell was her father’s name, or at least half of it. Charlotte closed the book again and looked at it all over, searching for more clues. There was something stuck in one of the pages, like a bookmark and she opened the book to the page. A small wallet sized picture was holding the page on a story about "Orpheus and Eurydice". The tale was about two lovers who went to great lengths to be together, but in the end failed. Losing each other entirely. Charlotte, however was a bit more taken with the picture. It was of her mother, probably not much older than her. It looked worn and old, but still just as beautiful as ever. She turned the picture over, finding messy writing on the back. 

So I can ALWAYS be with you.  
I love you Bellamy Blake.  
Don't you forget it.  
Clarke. 

Bellamy, Clarke. Those were their names, Charlotte smiled widely at the picture, and made sure to put it back in the book and add it and them both to her growing pile of things she would bring back to her room with her. 

She continued on to more boxes. This time finding one full of clothes. On top was an old black sweatshirt with large white letters that read BROWN across the front. Charlotte assumed it was a college sweatshirt and picked it up, she pulled the sweatshirt to her and breathed it in. The overwhelming smell filled her nostrils and a sense of calm took over her. She wanted to cry all over again. The smell was so foreign and so familiar to her at the same time. Without even giving it a second thought Charlotte pulled off her own hoodie and put the other one on. She smiled at how safe it made her feel, and continued moving through boxes. Getting more and more determined to find answers. 

Charlotte was not sure how long she was in the attic. She had found so many treasures, all things she would never let anyone take away from her again, but she still didn't have any answers. All she knew was: her father liked Greek mythology, her parents ate on white dinner plates, her mother loved shoes but had one pair of sneakers that looked to be worn the most, her father loved to cook, one of her parents went to Brown University, and her parents loved her very much.  
As Charlotte continued to make her way around the attic she came to more and more dead ends. She wanted pictures, letters, something that would tell her who they really, instead she found throw pillows and sheets.

Charlotte let out a frustrated sigh as she opened another box full of clothes. She pushed the box back and stood up, walking back over to the old couch and curling into it. That's when something caught her eye. The envelope she had found earlier, she picked it up and went back to its contents, there was one last newspaper article left. Unlike the other this one was folded, like it had been placed in a pocket or wallet. It had been folded and unfolded so many time that she was sure she would rip it if she wasn’t careful. Slowly she began to open up the folded paper, it looked as though the person who had it last had opened and closed it at least a hundred times. The article had a picture of her mother on the front along with a lengthy article. 

Local doctor kills 

Last Tuesday, May 26, 1999, local doctor Clarke Blake was accused of killing a man purposely on the operating table. The evidence toward her has been counted and it does not look good for the doctor. We tried to catch up with the doctor but she has been under constant supervision, along with being kept from her husband, Police chief: Bellamy Blake, and three year old daughter, Charlotte Blake. No news yet on how the family is taking this news, but we can say this. The jury has all but named Mrs. Blake guilty. She faces a life in prison for first degree murder Trial is set for next week.

Charlotte stared at the news article, shock seeping its way into her body. Her mother was a killer? So did that mean she was in prison? But if she was then where was her father? Things didn't add up right. She had to find out more. 

"Charlotte? I'm home!" Her aunt's voice ripped her out of her thoughts and she jumped up frantically heading towards the latter that lead out of the attic back to the house. She promised herself she would be back as she stole one more glance and turned the light off. She made it to the bottom and lifted the lid letting the door close quietly. Then she made her way to the kitchen when her aunt was putting a pizza in the oven. 

"Hey aunt O" Charlotte said, leaning on the door frame. 

"Hey sweetie, a grabbed us a pizza on the way home, figured we would get this movie marathon started ri-" Octavia cut herself off as she looked up at her niece. She just stared at her for a moment. Not sure what to say. Charlotte had a confused look on her face but all Octavia could look at was the Brown University sweater her niece now wore. "Wh-where did you get that?" She whispered to her niece. 

Realization took over Charlotte and she wasn't sure what to do. "Oh, I um, I, found it. Upstairs, in the attic." She said the last part so quietly that Octavia almost didn't hear her. 

"You were in that attic?" Charlotte couldn't tell if her aunt was angry with her or not. It had never actually been a rule for her to not go into the attic, she just never had to. No one really went up there. 

"Um, yeah," Charlotte, not being able to meet her aunt's gaze, looked at her feet "a bird got in up there and I thought someone was maybe in the house" 

"So you went looking for it!?" Her aunt’s tone got frantic then. 

"Well I didn't know when else to do. You were already at work, besides. It was only a bird."  
Charlotte's face dropped when her aunt didn't say anything. She just stared at her. 

After a few moments she finally spoke, "that isn't your sweatshirt. Give it to me." Charlotte was surprised by what her aunt had said, but her answer surprised her more. 

"No." 

"Excuse me?" She aunt was making her way over to her now. Hands on her hips and attitude seeping out of her. "I said give it here." 

"I'm sorry aunt O, but I can't do that... It's all I have. You won't tell me anything about them, and I don't know who they are, or why they left me, but what I do know, is that I'm NOT taking off this sweatshirt." Charlotte held her ground, something her aunt had taught her to do her whole life, and glared back at her aunt. 

After a few moments her aunt let out a long sad sigh and headed towards her bedroom, closing the door roughly behind her. Charlotte let out a breath and slumped into the stool by the island, staring at the timer on the oven. 

23 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first Chapter, Please let me know what you think! Next Chapter up soon!!!


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Blake never knew her parents. She had grown up without them. Raised by her aunt and uncle, her parents are never talked about. One day when Charlotte stumbles across some answers she never thought she would get her life begins to change. Now she will stop at nothing to find her parents and figure out what happened to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2!!!! Enjoy!!!!

23 minutes….. 23 minutes was all the time she had to figure out a sure fire way to get her aunt to tell her everything about her parents...

22 minutes. 

“How am I going to do this?” She questioned out loud, standing up and pacing the kitchen slowly. “How can I get her to tell me what she knows?” 

19 minutes. 

“Maybe if I just explain to her… no I've tried that, maybe…. no that wouldn't work either.”

15 minutes.

Charlotte felt her back hit the wall slightly and she began to slide down it. Why did all of this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't her aunt just tell her? 

12 minutes. 

“Think Charlotte, think! What can I do?” 

10 minutes.

This wasn't getting any easier and all charlotte could focus on where the numbers on the stove, going down way too fast for her taste. Sighing heavily she stood up and made her way over to the counter. Her mind lit up when she saw her aunt’s computer sitting on the table; she opened it slowly, making sure to keep an eye on her aunt’s door, and opened up the search engine. Charlotte typed in the name Clarke Blake and hit search. After a few moments a blocked pop up appeared, keeping her from finding out anything about the woman she was looking for. 

5 minutes. 

She returned back to the search again and tried her father’s name Bellamy Blake, again, blocked. 

4 minutes. 

She tried just her last name, Blocked. 

3 minutes. 

She tried her mother’s maiden name. 

Clarke Griffin…. Blocked. 

2 minutes. 

She tried both of her parents name, blocked.

She couldn’t seem to figure out anything. Her aunt had done a good job of hiding everything from her, and she was dying to figure out why.

A loud timer sounded and Charlotte shut the lid to the computer, letting out an aggravated sigh. She walked over to the oven and took out the pizza, giving it just a few minutes to cool as she paced the kitchen. Finally she gave up on trying and went back to the pizza, cutting it into different pieces. Half pepperoni and half pineapple, just the way her and her aunt liked it. Charlotte cut the pieces making sure to get two with both pineapple and pepperoni on them, it was a tradition her aunt and her had started, they loved both so much that they liked the pieces the shared the two flavors the most. 

Setting the pizza on a plate she took a deep breath and made her way to her aunt’s room, her piece offering in hand. She may still be upset with her aunt, but she didn't want to fight with her, she was all Charlotte really had, that and her uncle. 

She knocked quietly but heard no answer, so she cracked the door open and found her aunt sitting on the bed, staring at the floor.

“I brought you some pizza, the shared piece. Our favorite.” She placed the pizza on the bed but her aunt didn't move from her position. She just sat there. “Come on! It's your favorite part of the pizza, can't I get a bit of enthusiasm?" When her aunt still didn't answer Charlotte felt her anger start to build up. Why was her aunt so angry, she had nothing to be angry about! Charlotte was the one growing up without her parents! She began to leave, finished with this stupid argument, when she stopped herself, “You can't be angry at me for wanting to know who they are. All I've had is you and Uncle Lincoln and you guys are more than amazing, but they are my parents. I deserve to know” Charlotte watched as her aunt turned to look at her, sadness clouding her features. 

“You’re right, you do deserve to know who they are, but I can't tell you, honey you just wouldn't understand.” There were those words again. Those stupid, infuriating words! ‘You wouldn't understand’ the statement made Charlotte see red and she wanted to throw something. “I understand more than you think aunt O” She spat over her shoulder before she stormed out the door, slamming it shut and heading towards the attic. 

Octavio let her face fall into her hands, how could she continue to keep this secret from her niece. Charlotte already knew more than her aunt wanted her to. In reality Octavia knew Charlotte would understand what happened, she knew that her niece would be understanding too, but she also knew that Clarke and Bellamy would not want their daughter brought into their problems more than she already was. 

She closed her eyes remembering the day she found out about Charlotte and how happy she was for her brother and sister-in-law, how much she wanted to protect their future baby and the love for the unborn child they both had in their eyes... 

Octavia paced back and forth around her small New York apartment living room waiting for her brother and Clarke to get back from the doctor’s office, Clarke had been sick for the past couple weeks and it had left her out of work. Octavia was beginning to get worried. Bellamy and Clarke had only gotten married a few months ago and couldn't afford for anything to go wrong, especially Clarke getting sick. 

The door opening broke Octavia out of her thoughts and she turned to see Clarke and her brother walking in. Bell was ghost white and Clarke held her stomach. Immediately Octavia's did a somersault and she put her hands to her mouth, fearing something terrible. 

"What happened? Is everything okay?" She asked frantically going over to her brother who was suddenly very interested in the window that overlooked the complex they lived in. "Bell! What's going on!?" She looked to Clarke but Clarke was more interested in her stomach and how her fingers were laying over it. "Clarke?" 

She looked up then, meeting Octavia's gaze, then she looked over to Bellamy. 

"I'm pregnant." It was barely a whisper but it sounded like a yell to Octavia. "We're having a baby." Clarke continued to look at Bellamy, but he hadn't moved from his spot. Octavia felt a wave a relief wash over her. Clarke wasn't sick or dying, it was quite the opposite. She was bringing life into the world. 

Before Octavia had a chance to think she was in front of Clarke, throwing her arms around her, hugging her with a giant smile on her face! 

"Clarke!" She said pulling away and holding her at arm’s length, "this is amazing!" She began to laugh, happiness taking over her entire body "a baby!" 

"Why are you laughing?" Clarke asked her. Her voice still sounded very distant, like not all of her was there. 

"Because I thought you were dying!" Octavia laughed again, "but you're not dying, you're doing the complete opposite!" Clarke looked at Octavia for a moment, watching the happiness spread through her sister-in-law. She suddenly felt a warmness spread through her, melting away all the dread and fear she had before. She turned to Bellamy who was still looking out the window. 

"Bell," she said, pulling his attention away from whatever he was focused on. He looked at her, but his eyes didn’t meet hers, so she made her way over to him and put her hand on his arm. "Hey." She whispered lightly to him.

"Hey." He sounded distant, like he wasn't all there. 

"We're going to have a baby." A small smile broke out on her face. Bellamy stared at his new wife, unsure of how to react. He was so afraid, having a baby was a big deal, not something they could take lightly. But as he looked at Clarke he began to feel his fear slipping away and it turned into something very different. Excitement. Part of him knew he should feel nervous and scared, but when he looked at Clarke all he could feel was happiness. 

"We're having a baby" Bellamy repeated. His voice didn't sound so distant this time. The two stared at each other for a second before a smile that Octavia rarely ever saw appeared on her brother’s face, he let out a laugh that Clarke echoed. 

"We're having a baby!" They said together before he pulled Clarke into a huge hug that she quickly returned. He lifted her off her feet, spinning her around as they laughed together, joy taking over them.

He set Clarke down and cupped her cheeks with his hands. Staring into her eyes. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply before pulling away and resting his forehead on hers, and closing his eyes 

"To think, I was so afraid for a minute there." Bellamy let out a slight chuckle, “a baby,” he said again.

Clarke smiled slightly and brought her hands up to hold on to Bellamy's wrists. Octavia smiled at the sight before her and made her way over to her camera that was sitting on the counter. She turned towards them and snapped their picture, capturing nothing but the love they had for each other in their eyes. She wanted them to remember that moment and that feeling forever. It was a feeling that she knew they would always treasure, and it was in that moment that she knew there would always be love for this child, no matter what, and that they would all go to great lengths to protect it…..

Octavia sat up from her position on the bed and wiped her eyes. She missed her brother and Clarke so much and she wished they could be there more than anything. Taking a deep breath she stood up and walked over to her bedside table. Opening it up she cleared out the bottom to reveal a small string that would look like nothing to anyone who didn't know differently. She pulled up on the string and the bottom of the drawer opened up, reaching into it she felt the only thing she had hidden there. Taking a deep breath she pulled out the picture she had taken so long ago. A picture of Clarke and Bellamy. Their foreheads together, his hands cupping her cheeks and her hands holding his wrists, they were both smiling at each other, their eyes saying everything they needed to say to each other. Octavia felt more tears well up in her eyes, and she cover her mouth to muffle the sound of the sob she let out. She missed them so such, and she needed them as much as Charlotte did. 

Taking a shaky breath Octavia placed the picture on her bed and pulled out her cell phone; she knew she couldn't continue to keep these secrets, it was time to come clean, at least with Charlotte, she was right, she deserved to know who they were. 

Opening up her contacts Octavia pulled up a number she hadn't called in 12 years. The phone only rang once before a frantic voice answered. 

“Octavia! What is it, what’s wrong? Is Charlotte okay?!”

“Yes, yes, everything is fine, no one is hurt.”

“Then why are you calling me? This number is for emergencies only.”

“I know it is,” Octavia took a deep breath in, preparing herself for what she had to tell the voice on the other line, “Charlotte went into the attic today, she found all of Clarke and Bell’s stuff. She was in his Brown University sweater when I got home.” The voice on the other end of the line was quite, unsure of what to say. “I think it’s time she knew, I know they didn't want us to, but she already found more than we ever thought she would, and if I know anything about that girl it's that she is just like her parents, she won't give up.” 

“What if she goes looking for them?” The voice on the other end asked a moment later, “They will never forgive you if you put her in danger.”

Octavia sighed, "she didn't find anything on the case that is in my safe in the study, but maybe just telling her will be enough to get her off the trail.” Octavia didn’t even believe what she had said. 

“Didn't you just say she was just like her parents, do you really think that will work?”

“No, I don't, but what I do know is that she is going to keep digging, and she could end up getting hurt, that's why I called, it's time she knew, and I could really use your help.”

The line was silent for a while before Octavia heard a sigh, “Okay, fine, I'm on my way.” 

“I’ll see you soon.”

Octavia hung up the phone and took in a deep breath. She was about to break a promise she made to her brother and sister-in-law a long time ago. She was about to tell their daughter their biggest secret, and there was no going back from it. Everything would be different after Charlotte knew. Octavia only hoped her brother and Clarke could forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’ve been working really hard to get it out soon for you guys. Who do you guys think the mystery person is on the other side of Octavia’s phone call? I also wanted to give everyone some Bellarke, because let's face it, they are the best! Anyway let me know what you think is going to happen next! Please comment, favorite, and follow, I love the support and it gives me so much inspiration to continue on! Anyway keep reading! I’ll see you soon!


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Blake never knew her parents. She had grown up without them. Raised by her aunt and uncle, her parents are never talked about. One day when Charlotte stumbles across some answers she never thought she would get her life begins to change. Now she will stop at nothing to find her parents and figure out what happened to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 3 is up!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Charlotte paced the attic. Anger coursing through her as she searched around with her eyes at all the boxes. How could her aunt just keep lying to her? Why were her parents something she had to have kept from her? It just wasn't fair! She let herself fall back on the couch and let out a loud angry sigh. She felt so close yet so far away from her answers. 

"Think Charlotte. Where would Aunt O hide the important stuff?" She looked out at the boxes around her. She had gone through every single one of those boxes and had found nothing important. No pictures, or letters. Only clothes and household items. She knew there had to be more. There was no way that her parents never took any pictures!

Then a thought shot through Charlotte and she stood up and turned to look at the furniture behind her. Was it possible that what she was searching for was right under her nose? Too big to be stored with the rest of the stuff? Something took over her and she turned frantically and grabbed the couch. It let out a loud moan as she slid it across the floor, and the bed came into view. Charlotte looked at the mattress that was leaning up against the wall. She let out a loud huff and pulled the mattress to the floor, throwing herself onto it.

The mattress was old and worn but it gave Charlotte so much comfort. The idea that her parents used to sleep there made her stomach tighten. She had to find more! Something other than plates and blankets. She wanted pictures. She wanted to see their smiling faces. She felt like a large part of her was missing. And she knew only her parents could fill it. 

She wasn't sure how long she had lied there, looking up at the ceiling and feeling completely helpless and was losing all hope very quickly of finding out anything else about her parents, so afraid that all she would know about them was what color their sheets were, when a noise broke her out of her thoughts and she turned her head to see her aunt entering the attic. A slice of pizza was clutched in her hands and she looked at Charlotte with a hopeful smile. 

"Peace offering" she said walking over to Charlotte. 

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my answers." 

Octavia let out a slight sigh and walked over to her niece. Sitting down next her on the old mattress. She stared at the fabric underneath her for a moment, feeling the material there. "I helped them pick this one out, you know." She looked up to find Charlotte looking at her with skeptical eyes. "Your mom and I had just graduated college and she was getting ready to move in with your dad and me before her residency started." Octavia paused slightly laughing at the ridiculous story, "she had insisted that your dad get a new mattress after a few friends of theirs had slept and done other things in their old one" She glanced up at her niece again. Watching her face very carefully. "Your dad was mad about his old mattress, but agreed. The three of us went the next day to find one. Bell and I found this one right away. The first pick, we loved it, but your mom wasn't sold yet. So your dad and I lied on this mattress for two hours while your mom scoured the store, looking to find another that she liked better. In the end she came back and crawled between us and said 'I love this one' and all your dad could do was laugh at her." Octavia looked up and met Charlotte's eyes. "He loved her so much. And he loved you too. He loves both of you very much, the two of you are the most important things in the world to him." 

"Then why did he leave me behind, why did they both leave me behind?" Charlotte searched her aunt's eyes waiting for answers. 

Octavia thought for a moment before finally saying "you know he told me he was going to ask your mom to marry him the day we picked out this mattress? He was lying right there next to me, and he told me he wanted to marry her." She smiled lightly, blinking back tears, "I told him it was about time." 

"Why did they leave me aunt O?" Charlotte looked pleadingly at her aunt. "Please, I need to know why, I need to know who they are." 

"You want to know who they are? Fine. You can know, but sweetie, once you know there is no unknowing. I need you to remember something for me." 

"Okay, what?" 

"You need to remember that they love you more than anything in the world, and it is not their choice to not be here. Everything they have done, was for you and your safety. I need you to remember that. Always Charlotte." 

Charlotte took a deep breath and looked her aunt right in the eyes, "Okay." 

"Good.... What do you want to know?" 

"Everything." 

Octavia let out a slight sigh, already knowing this was going to be a long night. "Well, then let's start at the beginning.... I know just the thing, follow me." Octavia then got up and descended the states of the attic. She led Charlotte to her bedroom and opened up the large walk in closet. Octavia disappeared inside for a few moments and emerged again pushing a large trunk. The trunk was old and black, and for a moment Charlotte thought there were more clothes stored inside of it. Octavia smiled and pushed it over to her niece. "You want to know them, this is who they are. Everything you need to know about them is in here. Charlotte stared at the trunk for a long moment before she reached for the lid and lifted it up. 

The trunk was filled with old picture albums and old home movies, along with other various items, like a few books, a few stuffed animals, and few other miscellaneous items Charlotte couldn't wait to get her hands on. 

"Here's everything kid. This trunk is your parent’s life. Everything that is important to them is in this trunk, except for you, of course." Charlotte smiled at her aunt's joke and ran her fingers over the albums that were ordered on one side of the trunk. There were 5 altogether. Each one a different color and labeled with a time frame: 1980-1985, 1986-1990, 1991-1995, 1996-2000 2001- . That last album wasn't finished and Charlotte assumed it was because of her parent’s disappearance. 

"Here Hun, look at this," Octavia said pulling out the first album labeled '1980-1985', "That's your mom and dad in kindergarten and 1st grade. Your mom moved in down the street from Bell and me when I was 4 and he was 6. One day this little girl just showed up on our doorstep and wanted to play. Bell and I were by ourselves most of the time because mom worked, and Clarke's parents weren't around very often either so the three of us always played together." Octavia smiled looking at the picture of Clarke and Bellamy. "We were some cute kids weren't we?" Charlotte looked back down at the picture and smiled at it. Clarke was hugging Bellamy low around the waist and he was rolling his eyes at her and trying to push her off. To most people it would look like Bellamy didn't like the little girl hanging on him but in reality the hug was Clarke's pay back for Bellamy spraying her with the water hose. "This was the first picture I ever took." Octavia said in a whisper. 

"Wait, Aunt O you took all of these?" 

"I did. I used to take pictures for a living."

"What happened? Why did you stop?" 

Octavia paused and looked her niece. "Not yet." 

Charlotte nodded, and turned her attention back to the pictures. Her parents faces dancing across each and every page in all the albums. Octavia pulled out another photo and handed it over to Charlotte. 

"This one is from mine and your mom's 5th grade pageant. Bell was in 6th grade and was much cool to be seen with us, but he still came to cheer us on. Your mom had a solo in the show." The picture showed Clarke standing on a stage of the school with large flowers in her hands and a wide grin on her face. Bellamy was standing next to her smiling wildly as well, only he wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at Clarke. 

"So, my mom can sing?" Charlotte asked looking up from the picture. 

Octavia laughed out loud and shook her head. "Not even a little bit. But she begged the teacher for that solo and she worked really hard at it." 

"Why did she want it so bad if she couldn't sing?" 

Octavia sighed slightly. "Her parents were supposed to be at the show. She wanted them to be proud of her." 

"Did they come? Were they proud of her?" Octavia shook her head. 

"When Bell realized they weren't there he went and bought the flowers from the flower stand the school had out front. He didn't have much but the old man made him a deal, Clarke was so happy by the flowers that if she realized her parents weren't there, she didn't show it." Charlotte smiled and looked back down at the picture. "This is one of my favorite pictures of them, when I took this picture is when I realized just how much your dad loved your mom. Everything after that just kind of fell into place." 

Octavia moved on to the next photo album. The two flipped through the albums one by one, taking time to stare at every memory the pictures showed. Charlotte loved seeing her parents grow up, and she loved knowing just how much she looked like the two of them. Her favorite pictures were the ones from her father’s senior prom. Him in a tux, and her mother in a light blue poofy dress. They both looked so good that Charlotte couldn't stop staring at them smiling back at her. Her next favorite was one of Clarke and Bellamy sitting together on a picnic blanket. They were sitting with a few other people Charlotte didn't know, Bellamy was leaning up against a tree in the shade with Clarke leaning against his stomach sitting between his propped up legs. There was a pretty girl with a long dark ponytail sitting next to them with a guy with dirty blond hair sitting behind her and holding her close. Then there was a very young version of her aunt and uncle sitting on the other side of her parents. They all looked so happy. Charlotte couldn't tear her eyes away from the picture. 

"When was this one taken aunt O?" 

"That one was the day before our graduation. It started pouring down rain right after this, and that lead to this" Octavia turned to page over and handed Charlotte a picture of Bellamy and Clarke standing in the rain, arms out and fingers intertwined. Clarke was looking up at the sky and grinning wildly while Bellamy just stared at her like she was the craziest and most amazing thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Charlotte let a small laugh escape her throat as she stared at the picture... At least she could finally pick out her favorite picture. 

After another hour or so of looking through pictures Charlotte moved on to the other contents in the trunk. The old worn out teddy bear was the first thing to catch her eye. "Who's bear?" She asked her aunt, who was still staring at pictures. 

"Your mom's. Your dad bought it for her when they figured out they were gonna have you. It wasn't much, and your dad knew that, but your mom loved it anyway. Any time your dad was working late or she felt sick she clung to that thing like a small child would, she said it gave her comfort." Charlotte looked at the bear as a question piped into her mind. 

"Aunt O, what was my father's job?" 

Octavia only looked at her briefly before she said: "He was a cop, and he was the best in the business." She watched as Charlottes face changed slightly as she imagined her father as a cop. Octavia reached for the album labeled ‘1996-2000’ and opened it to one of the pages inside. “This is Bell and your mom the day he became a cop. She was so proud of him.” Octavia smiled at the picture of Clarke and Bellamy. He was smiling very widely at the camera wearing his new uniform, and he had his arm wrapped tightly around Clarke, she was standing next to him smiling up at him, her body leaning into him, and a large bouquet of flowers in her hand. 

“And my mom was a doctor?”

“Almost. She was still doing residency when… well when everything happened”

“And what happened Aunt O”

Octavia stiffened slightly, she knew she would have to tell her niece soon, but she still was nervous about it. Instead she looked down at the trunk and pulled out something that had caught her eye, the necklace Bell gave Clarke. It was the locket Clarke got for her birthday one year, Octavia picked it up and handed it over to Charlotte. “Your dad gave that to your mom for her birthday. You should have it.”

Charlotte took the locket in her hands and studied it carefully, it was so beautiful. She gently placed the locket over her head and looked back at her aunt. “What happened to them?”

Octavia sighed and began to open her mouth to give her niece some kind of excuse or answer, Charlotte wasn't really sure, but she was cut short by the door bell ringing. Charlotte gave her aunt a confused look, it was well past 10:00 at night. No one should be ringing the doorbell. 

Octavia didn't look so surprised though. She got up mumbling “about time” and went for the door, leaving a confused Charlotte looking after her. She got up and made her way out to the front where he aunt was, she could hear soft voices murmuring to each other. 

Charlotte rounded the corner and was met with two new faces, they were faces she had only seen in the pictures her aunt had shown here, but they were older now, and they didn’t look as happy as they had in the pictures. 

“Charlotte, I want you to meet some friends. This is Raven, and Jasper. They know your parents.”

“Hi” Charlotte took in both of their appearances, Raven was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair and a very very thin body, her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and she wore a tight black dress; and Jasper, who was a goofy looking kid, now looked so grown up with his dark hair slicked back and scruff on his face, he wore what looked like an expensive suit and dark rimmed glasses. They looked so much like their younger selves, and so different at the same time. Charlotte could tell neither one of them was comfortable either, they looked out of place in their clothes, so stiff. 

“Wow, look at you.” Jasper said after staring at her for a long moment, “You’re so big!” he stepped forward and hugged her tightly, like her uncle always did. 

“Okay Jas, give the girl a second to take this all in,” Raven then said stepping forward. “We’re going to change her life tonight, we shouldn't scare her so bad right of the bat.” 

Charlotte moved her gaze from Jasper to Raven “you’re pretty bold, aren't you?”

Raven looked surprised at the girl's answer, but then her surprise turned into a smile, “just like her father.” 

“Let’s go into the kitchen and talk.” Octavia said, cutting in, “We have a lot to talk about.”

“We do?” 

Raven put her arm around Charlotte and started walking her toward the kitchen, “'Course we do, you want to know what happened to your parents, don't you?” She let go of Charlotte and went in to the kitchen leaving Charlotte in the hallway for a moment. She looked down at the locket around her neck, and gave it a light squeeze, then went to join everyone in the kitchen.


	4. Broken Promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Blake never knew her parents. She had grown up without them. Raised by her aunt and uncle, her parents are never talked about. One day when Charlotte stumbles across some answers she never thought she would get her life begins to change. Now she will stop at nothing to find her parents and figure out what happened to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people!!! so here is Chapter 4. This is a shorter chapter, more of a filler with answers, and I promise they will be longer, and get more interesting, we will also be getting some Bellamy and Clarke flashbacks soon and maybe actually see them soon, but I must not ruin anything! Enjoy! :)
> 
> WARNING: there is talk of young death in this chapter, if anyone is not comfortable with that please be aware, it is towards the end of the chapter, but it does fill in some blanks.

Charlotte didn't know what to think, after a lifetime wondering about her parents now here she was, about to learn everything about them. The only thing she had ever wanted and here she was ready to run for the hills. What if it was horrible? What if her parents were murders or crazy and her aunt had them institutionalized? What if they had to run away, or were eaten by sharks!? What if one of them snapped one day and pushed the other off a cliff….. Breathe Charlotte, it couldn't be that bad, right? She had waited her whole life for these answers…. why is she so scared to find out the truth?  
She looked up to find that all eyes were on her, trying to figure out what she was going to do next, it made her want to puke. This secret had to be big.  
"Honey" Octavia said placing her hands on her niece. "Are you okay? You look a little sick."  
Charlotte took a deep breath and turned her head to look at her aunt.  
"Tell me." She said through a shaky breath before looking over to Raven, "Tell me who they were"  
"Are." Jasper piped up, pizza hanging out of his mouth.  
"What?"  
"You said-"  
"Jas."  
"Fine. Tell me who they are" Charlotte said.  
"You're ready for this, right" Raven asked looking to Octavia.  
Octavia let out a long slow breath, "Have to be, she's growing up, she deserves to know."  
"And what's Bell gonna think when he finds out you broke your promise to him?" Jasper said through a mouth full of pizza. The look Raven shot him told Charlotte that there was a lot she didn't know.  
"What promise?" Charlotte asked pulling everyone's attention back on to her.  
"The promise I made your dad the day they left." Octavia said running her hand through her hair, "I promised him that I would keep you safe, and that I would never tell you why they left. He didn't think you would ever understand." She could tell by the look on her niece's face that she was hurt by her aunt's words.  
"He didn't want me to know who they are." Charlotte's voice was small and broken. How could her father not want her to know who he or her mother was? It just wasn't fair.  
"Kid your dad loves you more than anything in this world, and he didn't want to leave you. He had to leave. Him and your mom, it wasn't safe for them to stay here. It wasn't safe for you to be with them."  
"Tell me what happened" Charlotte said making sure her voice sounded as serious as she could possibly make it.  
Octavia took a deep breath before beginning. She knew Bellamy would hate her for telling his daughter the truth. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and started,  
"The first thing you need to know, it that I hate law, and never wanted to work in the capital. I hate it there. Raven and Jasper don't look like that on a normal basis" she said gesturing over to her friends, "and you're uncle hates construction." Charlotte didn't know what to say, her aunt had worked in the capital for as long as she could remember and her uncle always seemed so happy, he owned his own construction company and worked for some of the biggest political names in DC. It just didn't make sense.  
"When you were 3 years old your mom was training in the trauma wing of the hospital back in New York. She was doing really well and her Mother who was head Surgeon there told her she was ready to go solo." Charlotte watched as her aunt took a deep breath before continuing "Your dad was just starting on his first big case, a cocky drug lord who thought his shit didn't stink, Cage Wallace and his father Dante. They were bad news and your dad was way in over his head." Octavia paused looking to Raven for some encouragement, when Raven nodded to her to go on she continued, "Anyway, your dad was asked to go undercover and infiltrate the gang. Your mom wasn't happy about it but she knew she couldn't tell him no. So you guys mom moved in with me while your dad was away. After about 2 months without any contact Clarke got a text at work one day from your dad that said 'coming home' and that was it. Obviously she assumed the best and rushed home." Octavia paused again and let out a shaky breath, "She found him in a pool of his own blood on the living room floor. Cage and his father had figured out who he was and had beat him to an inch of his life. Next to your dad was a note that said 'we know who you are, and we'll find you.'" Octavia looked up to see the alarm in Charlotte's eyes.  
"He was being hunted?"  
"Your mom cleaned him up and got him out of New York, they ran, took you and ran for their lives." Charlotte met her aunt's eyes and could see the pain in them, "They finally stopped running in a small town in Colorado, secluded and away from people. They went back to their lives, your dad applied for a chief's' position at the local police department, and your mom went back to work at the hospital in Denver. Things were good, everything was quite. Your dad was promoted to chief of police in the small town you lived in and your mom was excelling as head surgeon of her division. Then May rolled around." Octavia took another pause and looked at her Niece, "Charlotte you remember what I told you right, that no matter what, your parents love you. Always."  
Charlotte nodded in understanding  
"Your mom was working late one evening at the hospital when a man came stumbling in, he had been stabbed, shot and beaten to the point where he was unrecognizable. Clarke rushed him back into the O.R. and got ready to perform emergency surgery. She was only in there an hour and a half before he flat lined."  
"The newspaper said she killed him" Charlotte said, remembering what she had found in the attic.  
Her aunt didn't even look surprised, "The Wallace's had found you guys and had sent in that man to frame your mom, and she had evidence against her that said she did it. Solid evidence"  
"I think she did it" Jasper said through a mouth full of pizza. He made an 'OOF' sound as Raven punched him in the stomach.  
"She didn't do it, but it sure as hell looked like she did." Raven said.  
"Anyway, the evidence was against her, and the Wallace's knew where your parents were. They were determined to lock your mom up for a crime she didn't commit, and worst that wanted to say the Bellamy made her do it."  
"I don't understand, why was this guy so important?" Charlotte asked, mildly confused.  
"That's the point. That's all he was, nobody. He was a young boy who had just joined the gang and had failed his initiation test. His punishment was to walk into that hospital and die on the table."  
So her mother wasn't a killer, relief flood through Charlotte as she let it sink in, "so if she wasn't a killer, why did they leave?"  
The room seemed to shift considerably at Charlotte's question.  
"Tell her Octavia, Tell her why the Judge thought she killed him." Charlotte furrowed her eyes and looked over at her aunt, but Octavia's eyes wouldn't meet her own. "Octavia." Raven said again.  
This time Octavia looked up and directly at Charlotte. Tears filled her eyes and she was holding back a slight sob. "Charlotte, you had a brother."  
Silence took over the room, Charlotte just stared at her aunt, not fully believing the words that just came out of her mouth.  
"No, no you're lying, you’re lying, I don't have a brother. I- I can't… I'm an only child. I don't have a brother. My parents wouldn't just keep one of us, you're lying!"  
"Honey, Please" Octavia said as tears continued to fall from her eyes, "you had a brother." She said, making sure to add emphasis to the word 'had'  
"What do you mean 'had'? What happened to him?"  
Octavia just shook her head, unable to relive the memories that she had such a hard time blocking out, it was Raven who stepped up and put her hands on Charlotte’s shoulders. "Wallace wanted to show your parents that they would never be safe, he wanted them to suffer. You had a play date with a friend from preschool, your dad took you, and Jasper's girlfriend, Mia, was driving your brother to meet your mom for a doctor's appointment. A black SUV hit them from behind going at least 90 mph." Raven stopped to take a shuttering breath, "they were both thrown from the car, and announced DIA (Dead on arrival). He was just so little, he-" She stopped herself, taking a much needed breath and wiping tears from her eyes. "Wallace swore he wouldn't stop until your dad was miserable and alone. They brought you to Octavia that night, and they left, Bellamy said they were going to find him, and that O needed to keep you safe, made all of us swear to keep you away from all of this, and we were doing a damn good job until today." Ravens snarky tone was back. "That's why you don't know your parents, that's what happened to them."  
Charlotte felt tears falling from her eyes. A horrible pit in her stomach, she had a brother and some awful man took him away from her and her family.  
"What was his name?" she asked after a few moments of silence.  
"Jacob, after your Grandpa on your mom's side" Octavia said after a moment, "His name was Jacob Blake"  
"How old was he?"  
Silence took over the room as everyone looked away from Charlotte.  
"A year and a half." Jasper said, it had been the first thing he had said in a while.  
Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut as tears began to flow heavily. A year and a half and these monsters took him from them. She looked over to Jasper, "I'm sorry about your girlfriend" He nodded and gave her the best smile he could, but it didn't reach his eyes, not even a little bit.  
"Wasn't anyone's fault but Wallace's." he said, "But thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is, I am going out of town this week so I am hoping to get some major writing done and have a new chapter up soon, Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!!!


	5. Find me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Blake never knew her parents. She had grown up without them. Raised by her aunt and uncle, her parents are never talked about. One day when Charlotte stumbles across some answers she never thought she would get her life begins to change. Now she will stop at nothing to find her parents and figure out what happened to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, I got really excited about this one and just couldn't stop writing! 
> 
> Please excuse my grammar errors, I didn't get an A in english.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter almost made me cry, and I don't cry at like ANYTHING! soooo, yeah, you've been warned! 
> 
> WARNING: Talk of death in chapter, nothing graphic but I want to warn anyone who is uncomfortable with it.

_It was pouring by the time Bellamy reached the Hospital, his heart was hammering in his head so loudly he couldn’t make out what the nurse was saying to him, he could barely remember how he got there, just the words the man said into his phone, ‘there’s been an accident, you better hurry,’ then the line went dead. Bellamy called Miller as quick as he could, his new deputy was quickly becoming a good friend to his family and he was the officer on duty, Miller answered on the first ring. “Bellamy! You need to go to the hospital, NOW! Clarke’s-” then his phone when dead._

_Dread filled his entire body, and he could feel his pulse picking up, something had happened to Clarke, and it made him feel sink to his stomach. He somehow managed to get Charlotte in the car, his head was a blur and the only thing he could hear was the pounding in his head. When he looked down at the speedometer he was driving well over the speed limit and the rain was getting heavier, Charlotte was sleeping soundly in the car seat in the back, completely unaware of what was going on. Bellamy took as deep breath and tried to calm his breathing. His daughter needed him to be strong right now, he could not lose it._

_He didn’t remember parking, or getting Charlotte out of the car, or even how he got the waiting room, what he does remember is seeing her, sitting against the wall, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her arms. She was shaking violently._

_“Clarke?” he said with a shaky voice, setting down Charlotte who was now only half awake, Clarke’s head snapped up and her eyes met his, she had been crying, hard. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, wet tears fell freely from her eyes and her breathing was ragged, but in that moment none of that mattered, she was okay. She was on her feet and flinging herself at him before he could process what was going on. He could feel her sobbing into his shoulder, and she began to go limp in his arms._

_“I’m s-s-sorry Bell, I’m s-s-s-so sorry.”_

_“Hey, Shh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” He said pulling her face away from his shoulder so he could look at her. “You’re okay.” But this brought on a whole new wave of tears._

_“Of course I’m fine Bellamy!” She said through sobs, “It’s not me.” And she lost it again._

_Realization hit Bellamy that Clarke wasn’t the reason they were at the hospital. It was that moment that he noticed Jasper in a similar position as he had found Clarke in._

_“Clarke, Baby, hey,” he said pulling her away from him. “What happened?” She just shook her head, trying her best to hold back her sob, “Clarke, look at me! What happened?”_

_“M-My-Mya, was driving, s-s-s-she was supposed to m-m-meet me, s-s-someone hit, hit her c-c-car.” She tried between sobs, “J-J-Jake was with her.”_

_His heart stopped._

_“Clarke, baby, look at me. Where is he? Where is my son?”_

_She let out a high pitched sob, and shook her head, “He’s g-g-gone B-B-Bell, He d-d-didn’t m-make it.”_

_The whole world stopped._

_Bellamy legs went limp and he felt himself hit the floor, Clarke was right there beside him like she always had been and they clung onto each other, crying silently. He wasn’t sure how long they had stayed like that but it was Charlotte that pulled them back to reality._

_“Daddy? Mommy? Why sad?” she asked with small tears in her eyes. “I sad daddy,” she said as she whipped her little eyes, a stuffed bear in one of her hands, Clarke opened up her arms to let their tiny daughter squeeze in-between them._

_“Come here baby.” Charlotte toddled over to them and wrapped her arms around her crying mother._

_“Why sad mommy?”_

_“Baby, something-“_

_“Mr. and Mrs. Blake? A voice said, cutting Clarke off. She stood up quickly, cradling her daughter in her arms as she approached the doctor standing in a white coat. “Mrs. Blake the police are here and would like to speak with you, after a report is filed we can release your son's belongings. They’re right this way, please follow me.” Clarke began to follow the doctor when Bellamy stopped her._

_"I am the police, I’d like my son’s things now. Tell whichever deputy is here that I’ll fill out whatever I need to later.” The doctor looked unsure but in the end nodded and turned to leave. Clarke turned back around to face Bellamy, she looked exhausted, but he couldn’t really blame her._

_“Here take her,” she said, handing Charlotte over to him. He took the small child from her hands and kissed her head as she burrowed into her shoulder. He needed to be strong right now, he could lose it later, and right now he needed to hold his daughter._

_Clarke walked towards Jasper who still had his head in his hands. She and Bellamy had known Jasper since high school and when they moved to Colorado Jasper came along to be an extra hand, soon after arriving he met Mya and they quickly hit it off, they were supposed to get married next fall. They had been living with Clarke and Bellamy until they had enough money for their own place._

_“Jas?” she said slowly, he looked up with a sharp intake of breath and glared at her._

_“This is your fault,” he sneered. “None of this would have happened if you would have just taken Jake, this is all your fault!”_

_“Jas, I-I’m sorry, I-I,” she stuttered out, a fresh wave of tears falling down her red and splotchy face._

_“To bad I’m sorry won’t bring her back, huh?”_

_It was at that moment that Bellamy decided it was time to cut in, “I think that’s enough,_

_Clarke let's go home,” he knew Jasper was just angry and didn’t mean what he said but they had also just lost someone very precious to them, and he didn’t want anything else to be said that couldn’t be taken back. Clarke nodded and let Bellamy usher her outside._

_“Leave your car, we’ll get it later.”_

_“It’s okay,” Clarke said numbly, “I road with Jasper, Mya was supposed to meet him when she- He’ll have a way to get home.” Bellamy nodded and opened to back door to put, a now sleeping, Charlotte in the car seat._

_Clarke cried the whole way home. Bellamy let his own silent tears fall as he held Clarke's hand instead._

_No more than 40 minutes later they pulled up at their house in the mountains, when they were surrounded by reporters._

_“Mrs. Blake, do you have any comments”_

_“Do you have anything to say?”_

_“Mrs. Blake do you feel guilty for what you have done?”_

_“Did you know he was a part of the Wallace’s gang?”_

_At that comment Bellamy’s head shot up, what did the Wallace’s have to do with them losing their son? He was not going to like this. They stayed quiet and fought their way to the door, locking themselves in once there._

_“I’m going to go put Charlotte down.” Clarke said numbly, Bellamy just nodded at her and went for the ringing house phone._

_“Hello?”_

_“Bellamy?”_

_“Miller.” Bellamy said with a sigh._

_“Look man, I know today’s been hard, and I can’t tell you how sorry I am, but there’s something you gotta know.”_

_“What?”_

_“Clarke was in surgery today right?”_

_“Yeah, guy came in while she was on call, he bled out on the table. Why?”_

_“The guy was with the Wallaces…. They’re saying that Clarke killed him. That she found out about Jacob during the surgery and that she killed him on purpose because he was with them. There’s a warrant out for her arrest Bellamy. They’ve got pretty substantial evidence against her.”_

_“Miller please tell me my son’s death had NOTHING to do with Wallace.”_

_“Wallace planned the whole thing, the guy who was driving the car, Carl Emmerson, came in about an hour ago and confessed to the whole thing. He’ll rot in jail it, but now they are going after Clarke. It looks bad man.”_

_Bellamy could feel himself go ridged, anger coursing through him._

_“You guys need to get out of here, this isn’t me telling you as your partner, this is me telling you as a friend. Protect your daughter Bellamy. Emmerson told me something before I booked him, he said they will never stop, they won’t stop until you have nothing left. They will go after Charlotte, He described to me what her bedroom looked like, took everything I had not to punch him in the face. Listen I know you’re angry, but please Bellamy, think about your daughter. You need to keep her safe.”_

_“Miller I need you to come and pick us up, bring us to the station. Make it look like you're bringing Clarke in.”_

_“I’ll be there in 15 minutes, be ready.” Then he hung up the phone._  

 _15 minutes later Clarke, Charlotte and himself were being ushered into a cop car by Miller, reporters surrounded them, some yelling at Clarke, some asking Charlotte what she thought of her mother. If she thought she was a murder._  

 _“Don’t listen to them baby, just keep looking forward.” Bellamy whispered into her hair. She nodded her head and did as she was told and looked at her mother's head in front of her, silent tears streaming down her face. Clarke held her head high and when one of the reporters tried to step in her way to ask her questions she grabbed a hold of his arm connected to the mic and twisted it behind his back, she then pushed him and herself through the rest of the crowd and pushed him to the ground, took Charlotte from Bellamy, and let herself into the back of the squad car. Bellamy met Miller upfront and they pulled away from the house._  

_The drive was silent, Charlotte was seated in her mother's lap and she held onto her a little too tight._

_“Mommy, too tight”_

_Clarke seemed to come to and loosened her grip on her daughter, “sorry baby,” she said and kissed her nose, “better?” Charlotte nodded her head and put her head back down onto her mother’s chest._  

 _“Mommy, we go to wowk wif daddy? Charlotte asked after a couple of minutes of silent._  

 _Clarke looked over at Bellamy who was on his phone, talking quietly. She took a long breath and smiled down at her daughter._  

_“No baby, we’re going to see Aunt Octavia.” Charlotte’s eyes lit up and she smiled big at her mother._

_“I wuv ontie O!!! Daddy we gon see ontie O!”_  

 _“I know baby, soon okay?”_  

_Charlotte settled herself onto her mother's lap and buried her head into her chest. She was fast asleep before they even got to the airport._

_“Don't worry Clarke, we’ll take care of everything here, just get her to O, she’ll be safe.” Clarke nodded her head and gave Miller a hug._

_“Take care of Jasper and Monty for me.” He gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded, then turned to Bellamy._  

_“Thank you for this, really, I owe you.”_

_“Just keep her safe, don't let Wallace take anything else from you. And you know where to find me if you need me.”_  

_“Thanks Miller.”_

_“You're welcome, now go. Be safe. And don't worry about the house, we’ll take care of it.” He said hurrying them into the airport. Giving one last quick hug to Clarke and kissing Charlotte’s head._  

 _Clarke and Bellamy made their way through the airport, bought the first available tickets to New York, paying cash, and luckily made it to their gate without anyone stopping them. They held onto each other, as they waiting to board, seated alone in a quiet corner while Charlotte slept on her father's lap. Neither spoke, they didn't really need to. Their son was gone, their lives were being ruined, and now they were forced to run and hide to keep their daughter safe. Neither liked the idea much but knew that they couldn't let Wallace find their daughter._  

_Bellamy squeezed Clarke's hand as they took their seats, their world was getting ready to turn upside down and they both knew that they couldn't bring their daughter into it..._

* * *

 

_It was 4:00 am when they arrived at Octavia and Lincoln's apartment, but there was a light on in the living room. Bellamy knocked lightly and was instantly met by his sister’s face. She looked tired, and worried, and pissed._

_“What happened?” she whisper yelled at the two of them as Clarke put Charlotte on the couch._

_“Later O, were exhausted.”_  

 _“Yeah, well so is everyone else who’s been waiting here since you called, come on they’re in the kitchen.”_  

 _Clarke looked at her sister-in-law with a confused expression but followed behind her into the kitchen. Seated at the kitchen table was Raven, Wick, Lincoln, Harper, Indra, and Kane. Clarke met their worried gazes and instantly she could feel unshed tears welling in her eyes, Raven crossed the room to her best friend in seconds and engulfed her in a hug. It was in that moment that Clarke let herself fall apart completely. Bellamy stood behind her and let his own tears fall, Octavia was the one to get to him first, she hugged her brother tightly and he broke down sobbing into her shoulder.  Everyone else was close behind to comfort their friends and offer up anything they could._  

 _“We are so sorry you guys, so, so sorry” Raven said through tears of her own.  Clarke nodded to her friend and wiped her eyes.  She had to be strong for what was about to happen, for her daughter._  

 _“Is there anything we can do?” Octavia asked as she held her brother an arm’s length away._  

 _“Actually there is,” Bellamy said letting out a long breath._  

 _“Anything”_  

 _“I need you to take Charlotte.”_  

_“W-w-what? N-no, no Bell, no! I know that look, you are not going after him!”_

_“Octavia we can't just roll over and let him attack us!”_  

 _“You expect me to explain to that little girl out there that on the same day her little brother dies her parents leave her too? No Bell, I can't do that to her!” Octavia turned away from him and crossed her arms, tears welling in her strong eyes._  

_“Octavia, this isn't easy for us either, but right now she isn't safe with us.” Clarke said, speaking up and using the tone only Clarke could get away with, “They’ll come after her. They’ll hurt her. And I can’t, I can’t handle losing another one of my babies. Octavia, I NEED you to do this, Please. For her.”_

_“How are you going to get to him, Clarke, you're wanted! For Murder! That doesn't just go away.”_  

_“We’ll find a way to clear my name, right now all we care about is keeping Charlotte safe, can you keep her safe?”_

_Octavia closed her eyes and nodded her head. “I’ll keep her safe.”_

_“We all will.” Raven said._  

 _“You’re family, and we protect family.” Kane said clasping Bellamy on the back, “We’ll keep Charlotte safe, do what you need to then get back here to her.”_  

_Clarke and Bellamy shared a glance then nodded to their group of friends._

_“We need you guys to promise us that Charlotte will never find out about this.” The room was quiet as everyone looked between the two, “They’ll be looking for us, maybe all of us and if she finds out, they could find her. Promise me. She can’t know.”_  

_“We promise Bell. We won't tell her.”_

_“Thank you O.”_  

_“You owe me big brother.” She said with a sad smile. He returned it and hugged her once more._

_“Clarke, we should go.”_  

 _“Yeah…” Bellamy reached for her hand and led her into the living room where Charlotte was asleep._  

 _“Come here baby,” Clarke whispered as she lifted her from the coach. Tears had returned to her eyes as she kissed her daughter's head and held onto her tightly.  “My big strong beautiful girl. I love you baby, Mommy loves you so much!” A quiet sob made its way out of her mouth and she kissed Charlotte one more time before handing her over to Bellamy._  

 _Charlotte stirred a bit in her sleep and looked up at her father._  

 _“Hey baby.” he whispered to her._  

 _“Hi daddy, why sad?” she asked with a small confused look. She reached her hands up to his face and wiped away a stray tear. Then readjusted herself and planted a wet sloppy kiss on his cheek. “There, Better?”_  

 _Bellamy smiled despite himself and nodded his head, “Much better, thank you baby.” She nodded her small head and gave him a toothy smile. “I love you little princess.” he said kissing her head._  

 _“I wuv you too daddy.” she said settling her little body against his and letting herself doze back off._  

 _With one last kiss to her head he handed her over to Octavia then went to take Clarke's hand. The two made their way to the door and turned to hug everyone goodbye._  

 _“Thank you O” Clarke whispered to her sister-in-law as they hugged._  

 _“Just be safe okay?”_  

 _“Okay.”_  

_Then they were gone._

* * *

Charlotte sat at the kitchen table, staring out the window. She felt numb. She had a brother. HAD, she didn't any more. She felt sick, and angry. How could these people do that, he was so little. She wanted her parents, she wanted them to hug her and tell her it was all over, and that everything was okay, she wanted her little brother. Someone to watch grow up. Someone to tease and fight with, but to love and protect. Because of Wallace she would never get that chance. 

“Charlotte?” her aunt said sitting down next to her, “look honey, I know this is a lot to take in but please, talk to me.” She placed her hands over Charlotte’s and squeezed. “Tell me what’s going through your head.” 

Charlotte stayed staring forward, not sure what she was thinking. Finally after moments of silence she looked at her aunt. “Why do you, Raven, and Jasper work in the Senate, How did Jasper get here, why does uncle Lincoln hate construction and still do it, and what did he do before. And what happened to my parents’ house?” 

Octavia let out a huff and smiled slightly, Charlotte was looking at her like Bellamy used to when she snuck in late, or was hiding something, “Okay, one at a time, first off, we all lived in New York when your parents left. But it wasn't safe, so all of us put our things in storage and started town hopping with you. We would put all of our money together and move into a house in a small town for a couple of months before packing up and leaving again. We worked so many odd jobs at various places. Sometimes Raven would keep you with her, sometimes it was me, sometimes, Harper, sometimes Kane. You lived with all of us at one point in your life, but after about a year and a half of moving from place to place we got word that Wallace was running for Senate, so we all moved here, Raven and I created fake identities and applied for positions. Jasper joined us later, I got a promotion and needed an ‘official assistant’ he seemed perfect.” 

“But I thought Harper was your assistant?” 

“She is now, once my office realized that Jasper is pretty much a genius they moved him to a different department. So I brought in Harper to play the part of my assistant, and Wallace won the election by manipulating and blackmailing people. Your uncle is on an extended leave of absence from the FBI. When the bureau realized he was related to Clarke, they had to let him go, until the case was solved at least… that was 13 years ago. Indra was his partner and still keeps us in the loop with the the bureau and your mother's case. Your uncle works construction in the Wallaces neighborhood now. A lot of very big houses, that take at least a year to build, it was a perfect way to keep an eye on him outside of work.” 

Charlotte was awestruck. Her uncle was an FBI agent. 

“And your parents’ house in Colorado is currently being lived in by your father's old partner and his husband, Miller and Monty. They have a shed very similar to our attic. When your parents left they had to leave everything behind, just like the first time. Keeping it all in the houses keeps it out of storage places and away from prying eyes.”

Charlotte nodded her head in understanding, and racked her brain for more questions. 

“Who is Wick, and Kane?” 

“Wick is my stupid husband,” Raven said walking into the kitchen, “and Kane is your step grandfather.” 

Charlotte's eyes went wide, “My grandfather?” 

“Step, but yep. He’s married to your grandmother.” Raven took a bite of an apple and nodded her head. “They got married a few years back, your grandma half hoped that the wedding would bring your mom and dad home, we all did, but they never showed.” 

“I want to see her!” Charlotte all but shouted, jumping up from her seat, “There here in DC, aren’t they. I want to meet them.” 

“No absolutely not! It is not safe! I promised your father that i would keep you safe, NOT walk you into danger.” 

“She’s my grandmother aunt O! I deserve to know her! You can’t keep me from all of this, you know I’ll just go on my own if you don't help me.” Charlotte stood tall and planted her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Just like her parents,” Raven chuckled, “I can’t tell who she looks more like. It’s hilarious!” 

“Raven! Less sarcasm and jokes, more concern!” Octavia scolded towards her. Raven just shrugged her shoulders and took another bite of her apple. Octavia turned back to her niece and let out a long breath, “Fine... but! We do it my way. No running off, or going off on your own. Deal?” 

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANSWERS!!!!!  
> FLASHBACK!!!!!  
> Yay! AND Abby in the next chapter! ohhhhh it's gonna be good. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed, and please leave comments and let me know what you think!
> 
> Until next time!!


	6. Mothers intuition.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Blake never knew her parents. She had grown up without them. Raised by her aunt and uncle, her parents are never talked about. One day when Charlotte stumbles across some answers she never thought she would get her life begins to change. Now she will stop at nothing to find her parents and figure out what happened to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is here! Yay! I know it's been forever and I'm sorry! Full time work sucks. But I'm hoping this chapter will help make up for it a bit! I hope you enjoy! Things are going to start picking up!

“Paging Dr. Griffin, Paging Dr. Abby Griffin. You’re needed on the 4th floor. Dr. Griffin, the 4th floor.”  
Abby rushed out of the elevator onto the 4th floor of the hospital, her hair was a mess and she hadn’t slept in 18 hours. She was silently hoping that whatever she was needed for wouldn’t take long and she could go home and take a hot shower and sleep for 2 days. Approaching the nurse’s station she didn’t see anyone scrambling around and freaking out, she took that as a good sign.

“Hey, Kate. You paged.”

“Yes! Sorry to bother you, I know your shift is over, someone came in demanding that I give this to you though. They said it was imperative that you got it before you left.” The young nurse said handing an envelope over to Abby. “She said to open it in your car.”

“And that didn’t seem strange to you?”

“It did, but she was insistent. When I told her I would just call you down, she left the envelope and took off. It has your name on it, so legally I can’t open it.”

“Okay Kate, I’ll take it, thank you.”  
The nurse nodded her head and wished Dr. Griffin a good night.

Abby waved goodbye to the security guard who had walked her to her car. It had been years since she got anonymous letters. Most of them were threats and she could feel her heart beat picking up as she unlocked her car. With the envelope tucked in her hands she took a deep breath and started the car. After a moment of nothing happening she let out a long breath and reached for the envelope.

Dr. Abby Griffin was typed across the front along with the hospital address, but no return name or address, and tape to seal it shut. Whoever this was from didn’t want anyone knowing. Her first thought went to Clarke and that maybe she was trying to contact her. Silently she prayed that she would see her daughter’s messy handwriting once the letter was open.

Abby ripped the envelope open and took out the piece of paper inside:

8:30 tonight  
Horseshoe point.

Abby took a deep breath and put the car in gear without a second thought and sped off down the road.

About 2 years after Clarke and Bellamy disappeared everyone decided that if there was ever any reason they would need to meet up they would meet at Horseshoe point in Virginia, about an hour outside of DC. If anyone wanted to meet her there was something wrong.

Abby contemplated weather she should call Kane before deciding to just tell him she would be late. She would clue him in later. For now she had to get to Horseshoe point.

She pulled into the empty parking lot that overlooked the small pier about an hour later. There was a small building at the end that overlooked the bay, it was mostly used for wedding receptions and parties, or sunny day picnics. She made her way to the building and sat down at the picnic table. She waited.

8:00 rolled around, no sign of anyone yet

8:15, still nothing

8:25, nothing

8:35

8:40.

By 8:45 Abby was growing worried. Something could have happened, they could have been followed, Wallace could be on to them, someone could be dead.

She pulled out her phone and pulled up the emergency number that no one was supposed to use when head lights fanned across her face. She didn’t dare move. She sat in silence and watched.

“Abby?”

“Octavia, Raven?” Abby hurried to both of them, hugging them close to her. It had been years since she had seen them, they didn’t look like kids anymore, they looked like adults. Grown adults.

“What’s going on? Is it Clarke? Bellamy? Did you find them? Did something happen? Is Charlotte okay?”

“Whoa, Abby, take a breath” Raven said placing her hands on Abby’s shoulders.

“Wait, why are you two together? Something is wrong! What happened?”

“Abby please, calm down” Octavia finally said.

“How can I calm down? You told me to meet you here! This is where we meet if something’s wrong! What’s wrong?”

Octavia and Raven shared a look before looking back to Abby

“Charlotte found out about Clarke and Bellamy. She knows about everything, even Jake”  
Abby was floored, “How, how did she find out”  
Octavia let out a low grown, “she went into my attic, I manage to hide this secret from her, her whole life and one stupid bird ruins it all.”

“Well O, did you really expect her to never find out?” Raven asks looking between the two.

“No, I mean I-I don’t know, I tried not to think about it.”

“Hold on,” Abby said finally seeming to find her voice, “you’re telling me that she knows everything, EVERYTHING?!” Abby was yelling at this point, throwing her hands in the air and waiving them around, “you told her the one thing you swore to your brother and my daughter that you would never tell her, all because she went into the attic, couldn’t you just tell her it was your stuff up there!?!”

“She found stuff about the case! She found all their pictures and notes between the two of them, she found everything I have.”

“So much like her parents that one,” Abby sighed crossing her arms and sitting back down on the bench, “so, what do we do now? I don’t know where they are either.”

“Well, that’s not exactly why we brought you here, you see, she, uh, she wants to meet you. She was actually pretty insistent about it.”

Abby chuckled slightly, “she must have both of her parent’s persistence, I bet she’s a force to be reckoned with.”

“You have no idea” Octavia said, taking a seat next to Abby, “she wants to know you, besides, now that she knows, and with Wallace being so busy with his campaign, maybe we could pick up where we left off”

“No absolutely not! Octavia, you know how dangerous that is, there’s no way we can bring her into that! You remember what happened to Adam, and even Raven, look at her leg!”

“Thanks, Abby” Raven snipped

“Besides we don’t even know where they are, or if they are even in the country.” Abby said, choosing to ignore Ravens comment.

“Abby, do you really think that girl is going to give up? She has wanted to know them her whole life. Look I’m not asking for your help, she just wants to meet you.” Octavia crossed her arms across her chest and planted her feet to the ground.

“And you’re not going to give up either, are you?”

“I’ve spent 13 years caring after my brother’s daughter, and never once have I complained or regretted telling him I would. But now I want my best friend and brother back here safe, and my niece wants her mom and dad.”

Abby let out a long sigh, she knew she wanted them back just as bad as Octavia, and she did miss her granddaughter, she hadn’t seen her in years.

“Fine, I’ll help, but I want to see her first.”  
Raven and Octavia nodded and began to walk back to the car. Abby following close behind.  
The two climbed into Octavia’s Jeep and led the way out, Abby following closely behind. They had to be careful, if Wallace have even the slightest inkling that they were looking for Bellamy or Clarke he would come after them, and Charlotte.

And Octavia couldn’t let that happen.

They left Abby’s Car about a block from the house and car pulled the rest of the way. When they arrived home the house was dark and Octavia opened and closed the garage before getting out of the car like she always did.

They filed into the kitchen and Abby took in her surroundings, she hadn’t seen Octavia and Lincoln’s house, it was nice, Quant.

Octavia led the way into the living room, assuming Charlotte had fallen asleep out there, but there was no sign of her, just Jasper snoring quietly on the couch. Next she checked Charlotte’s room, still nothing. Then the attic, still no sign of her. Octavia felt terroir rise in her chest and creep up her throat, she rounded the corner of her room, ready to call Charlotte’s cell phone when the girl in question came into view. Sleeping soundly on her aunt’s bed, Bell’s old Brown University sweater engulfing her small frame and the bear he gave Clarke tucked securely under her arms, there were picture albums scattered around the bed and on the floor.

Octavia chuckled to herself and placed her hand on Charlottes arm.

“Charlotte, Sweetie, wake up, Charlotte?”

“Mmmmmmmm, no.” Charlotte said, burying herself further into the pillow and bear.

“Come on hun, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Who?” She asks, cracking open an eye to look at her aunt.

“Come on, she’s in the kitchen.” Octavia said before leaving Charlotte to look after her, she chuckled slightly to herself when she heard the 16 year old scramble out of the bed after her, her curiosity obviously getting the best of her.

She waited patiently at the door to the kitchen for Charlotte and extended her hand for her to take.  
“You got this kid” she said as she pushed her into the kitchen, “Charlotte, this is Abby, Abby Griffin.” Charlotte’s eyes went wide and her mouth went slacked, Abby Griffin, Griffin, someone related to her mother! That meant answers! Abby could give her some answers about her mother!  
Abby was in tears and rushing toward her granddaughter in seconds, holding her close and sobbing into her shoulder.

“You’re so big!” she said, pulling away from Charlotte and holding her at an arm’s length away, “Look at how big you are!” She hugged her again and held onto her tight, “oh, sweaty! Look at how beautiful you’ve gotten!”

Charlottes brain couldn’t wrap its self around what was going on, all she could think was answers, answers, answers. She just couldn’t find her voice. She stood there and let Abby hug her, and cry into her shoulder for quite some time before Abby finally pulled away.

“You look so much like them. So much like your mother”

“Thank you”

“Charlotte,” Octavia said, pulling her nieces attention away from the woman in from of her, “I want you to meet Abby Griffin, your grandmother.”  
Realization swept over Charlotte, this woman hugging her, looking at her, smiling at her. This was her grandmother. Without another though she pulled Abby to her and held her close, a sense of relief washed over Charlotte and she felt tears prick at her eyes.

“Hi.” She said once she pulled away and whipped her eyes.

“Hi” Abby answered, smiling sweetly at her granddaughter.

“How is this possible? Aunt O, what did you do?”

“I left her a message.”

“We’re in hiding, but you can just call people like its nothing?” Charlotte said exasperated.

“Not exactly.”

“We have sort of a code.”

“What’s the-“

A loud crack sounded through the house that made everyone jump. The lights went black and Jasper, who had been on the couch asleep, was on his feet and in the kitchen gun drawn and in stealth mode in a meter of moments.

Charlotte looked around and realized that bother her aunt and Raven were taking up the same stance, guns raised and ready to fire. They were forming a circle around Charlotte and backing her up to a wall. Abby keeping her close and moving her behind her. Another crack sounded, one that seemed to generate from every corner of the house, and made the whole house shake.  
“We need to leave, NOW!” Octavia yelled over the noise.

The group moved in unison. Forcing Charlotte through the house, every few moments she would hear her aunt say ‘left’ or ‘right’. The group moved its way through the house and into Octavia’s room, she stopped them in front of her closet and yanked the door open.

Another loud crack ripped through the house and the sound of the door banging open echoed through them.

“IN! NOW” Octavia yelled over the noise.  
Charlotte brought her attention back to her aunt, and the floor that appeared out of nowhere on the floor. She was ushered through them and handed down to Jasper who was already in the hole. He set her down and gave her a small reassuring smile before helping down the others.

Once Octavia was in the trap door was closed and sealed. You could hardly tell it was there, virtually invisible. She turned to everyone and signaled for them to be quiet and follow her.

“Aunt O!” Charlotte whispered, running to catch up with her aunt. Her aunt was leading them down a dark tunnel with only the light on her gun to keep them from plunging into darkness. “Aunt O, what’s going on? Where are we going? “Her aunt didn’t answer her, only led them further into the dark.

“Raven? Jasper? Grandma? Can someone please tell me what is going on, what happened up there? Who was that?”

Raven came to a halt and spun around, her eyes fierce and wild. “That!” She said pointing to the ceiling “Was Wallace, our cover is blown and he knows where you are, that’s what that was.” Then she turned again and continued down the tunnel.  
“Come on sweaty, it’s not too much farther.” Abby said ushering her granddaughter to move forward.  
The rest of the walk was silent, even their footfalls were silent.

After about 20 minutes the tunnel sloped upward and towards a small door. Without a word the ground all put their weapons away and continued forward. Octavia threw herself hard against the door to break the seal and threw herself through it, pulling the rest after her.

On the other side of the door was a dimly lit basement. Boxes were piled high up on shelves with various rooms written on them. Kitchen… Bathroom… Bedroom… Charlotte’s room…  
Charlotte moved to the boxes and let her hands hover over the handwriting that looked so familiar.

Her fathers.

“Where are we?” She said turning back around to her aunt. “What is this?”

“This is the safe house”

“The safe house?”

“One of them. We’ll lay low until tomorrow, Raven call Wick, tell him to head north, I’ll call Lincoln.” Octavia said throwing Raven a burner phone. “Charlotte?”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to listen to me very closely, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“There are people after us, after you. From this moment on you are not to be alone, you understand me. One of us at all times, no exceptions or excuses.”

Charlotte nodded at her aunt, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

“Good, not get some sleep okay?”

“Yeah.”

Charlotte made her way over to the small couch nestled between the various boxes and let Abby wrap her up in an old blanket.

That night she fell asleep on her grandmother’s lap listening to everyone talking quietly and wrapped in the smells of wood and lavender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There she is! Thanks for the support! LiKe I said things are going to start picking up after this chapter. Thanks for reading my lovelies. Until next time!


	7. Monsters in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Blake never knew her parents. She had grown up without them. Raised by her aunt and uncle, her parents are never talked about. One day when Charlotte stumbles across some answers she never thought she would get her life begins to change. Now she will stop at nothing to find her parents and figure out what happened to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever. But i hope this makes up for it.   
> I have spent WAY to long on this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or any of its characters, all rights go to the appropriate authors and great minds.

_“Daddy I want to go hire! HIRE DADDY!!! HIRE!!!”_

_Bellamy chuckled to himself as he pushed his daughter in the swing. She had just turned 3 and was finally old enough to be out of the ‘stupid baby swing’. He smiled at the big goofy grin she gave him when he told her she could sit in the big girl swing._

_Delight filled screams filled the park as she swung high into the air. A smaller delightful scream sounded from a few yards away and Bellamy looked up to see Jake, his year-old son attempted to toddle towards him. Behind him was Clarke, holding on lightly to his hands and she helped him walk. A big smile adorned her face and her hair fell lightly over her face. Bellamy’s fingers itched to push that hair back._

_“Daddy!!! I wanna slide!!!” Bellamy brought his attention back to Charlotte, and he pulled on the swing to slow it down. “Okay baby, go for it,” he said into her ear. She beamed up and him and planted a wet kiss onto his cheek before taking off towards the jungle gym._

_“DAAA!!!” Jake screamed, breaking away from Clarke and stumbling over to him. Bellamy knelt and scooped his son up, swing him around lightly as he propped him on his hip._

_“Look at you!” Jake squealed in response and buried his face in his father’s neck._

_“He’s going to out run me one of these days” Clarke said walking up to Bellamy and playing with the hair on her son’s head, “Isn’t that right my big boy, you’re gonna out run mommy one day.” Bellamy looked at Clarke and pushed that pesky hair back behind her ears. She smiled at him and moved herself into his hold, his arm coming up behind her back. Her hand threaded into his hair and the other met his hip._

_“You need a haircut.” She said, smiling at him, while she played with the hair at the nape of his neck._

_Instead of answering Bellamy leaned forward and kissed his wife deeply. Feeling her smile against his mouth._

_“MOMMYYY!!! COME SLIDE WITH ME!!!” Clarke chuckled and pulled away from Bellamy, “Duty calls.”_

_“Go” he said smiling at her as she turned away and went to the slide to meet their daughter._

_Bellamy turned around to walk Jake back to the stroller when a gun shot rang out. Spinning around at the sound he saw Clarke standing just between him and their daughter, hands clutching at her stomach, her face going very white._

_Bellamy bolted towards her, trying to get there, trying to reach her before she fell, before she hit the ground. He could hear Charlotte’s screams in the back of his mine, but all he could focus on was Clarke, and getting to her._

_Before he knew it, he was in front of her, guiding her down to the ground as she gasped for air. Charlotte coming up beside him, sobbing for her mother. Bellamy handed her brother to her and put one of his hands-on Clarke’s stomach, the other supporting her head._

_“Bell- “She choked out._

_“Shhh, come on baby, stay with me.” Tears escaped his eyes and dripped down his face, “Stay with us, Princess,”_

_“Bell- “_

 

Bellamy Blake Shot up from bed, sweat matting his long hair to his face and his lungs struggling to expand. The air around him felt hot and sticky, it was like someone was sitting on his chest.

“Bell?” Bellamy’s head snapped to his right where Clarke sat next to him. Her hands were in his hair, brushing the wet strands away from his forehead. At her touch Bellamy felt the air return to normal and the weight dissipate from his chest.

“Sorry,” he breathed out, “Bad dream.”

“The park again?”

“Yeah,” Bellamy let his head fall forward into his hands and tried to brush off the ominous feeling that was surrounding him.

“Bell, I’m right here.”

“I know,” He turned to her, lacing their fingers together, “you know I am grateful every day for that, you know I can’t do any of this without you. It always just feels so real, like I’m back there. To that day. At first I’m so happy. Charlotte’s there, giving me that goofy grin of hers, and Jake-“

“Shhh, it’s okay Bell.” She says, pulling his face into her hands, “Let’s go for a walk, yeah?” He nods his head and lets her pull him from the bed.

They both silently grab their guns off the side tables and make their way to the sliding doors next to the bed, then outside to the small porch.

Sea air hits Bellamy’s nose and he takes in a long breath, letting the sound of the waves soothe him. Clarke lets her hand twist into his and the pulls him along the beach, waves lapping lightly.

“You think we will ever see her again?” Bellamy’s question stops her in her tracks and she turns to put herself in his path.

“There is not a doubt in my mind Bellamy Blake. We will see our girl again. Soon!”

 

******************************************************************************

 

“MOOOOM!!!!” Charlotte Screamed, sitting straight up and gasping for breath. The image of her mother, shot and lying on the ground, dying, wouldn’t leave her mind, no matter how many times she tried to push it away. “Mom! M-m-m-mom, she s-s-she, m-mom” She couldn’t breathe, the dark room around her was closing in on her and she could feel hot tears streaming down her face, “Mom, m-m-mom, mom, m-mom”

“Charlotte! Honey, look at me! CHARLOTTE!” Abby said, rushing to her granddaughter’s side while the others followed, “Octavia!”

Octavia was in front of her niece in a second hands holding her in place. “Charlotte, Honey, look at me. It’s okay, you’re safe, look at me.” Charlotte looked into her aunt’s eyes and tried to control her breathing. “That’s my girl, Breathe honey. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

“She was, she, where is she, is she okay! MOOOOOOOM!!!!”

“Honey! Stop! Look at me!!!” Octavia said, grabbing a hold of her niece’s shoulders, “Charlotte? CHARLOTTE!!!”

“Aunt O” Charlotte Whimpered.

“Yeah sweaty, its me.”

“Someone shot her, someone shot my mom. She’s gone, she’s dead.”

“Honey it was just a dream”

“No! No, it wasn’t! They were right there! We were at the park, and my dad…. He… was there, smiling and…. he felt so real…. And my brother, Jake, he was just starting to walk…… And I- I wanted her to come on the slide with me. Then…. then someone shot her.” The room grew very quiet and everyone exchanged looks, remembering that day very clearly in their memories. “What are you not telling me?” Charlotte asked after looking at everyone.

“Look at me Charlotte,” Octavia said, pulling her nieces attention back to her. “How old were you? Tell me what you remember”

“I…. I don’t know, I was swinging with my dad, I was so excited… because I could finally swing on the big girl swing. And my mom, she was walking with Jake. He was little, only barely walking.”

Abby gasped form in the corner, and Charlotte could see her face being to redden; tears welling up slowly.

“That’s not possible” Jasper said from next to Raven.

“What? What’s not possible?”

“That you remember…” Raven said from next to Jasper.

“Remember? No! Aunt O, you said that it was only a dream, that it wasn’t real. She didn’t really get shot, she’s not dead!”

“She’s not dead…. but that day is very much real. It happened. About 6 months before Jake” Raven said, taking a seat next to Charlotte on the old couch.

“What happened? And why do I remember it… and why now?

“Why? I’m not sure, maybe it’s being here,” she gestured around the room; to all her parent’s belongings, “or maybe it’s from the trauma of what happened earlier who knows” Raven shrugged then turned to Octavia. “Tell her what happened”

Octavia sighed and turned to Charlotte. “You had just turned three, and you had been begging your parents for days to take you to the park so you could swing on the ‘big girl’ swings. They finally had some time off at the same time and took you to the park down the street. You had been there about an hour when everything happened….”

_Bellamy could only see Clarke. There she was standing in front of him, smiling, and perfect; then she was on the ground. He was next to her in seconds. “come on baby, stay with me.” Tears escaped his eyes and dripped down his face, “Stay with us, Princess.”_

_“Bell…”_

_“I’m right here, Princess. I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“Bell, apply… Apply Pressure.”_

_“Okay, okay… applying pressure, what’s next Princess?”_

_“Give Charlotte your phone, she needs to call 911” He could see the pain in her face, but she was trying her hardest to be strong, to hid it. “_

_Okay, okay.” He nodded. “Charlotte!” Bellamy called out, and looked up, the site in front of him made him reach for the gun tucked in his holster. He set Jake down beside Clarke and stood up, his eyes glued to the man who was holding his daughter by the shoulders._

_“_ _Bell?” Clarke said, in a shaky voice, looking around for what was going on. “Bell, where’s Charlotte” “_

_Let her go” Bellamy growled. “Now!” He raised his gun to the man and stepped closer. He could hear Charlotte crying as she tried to break out of the man’s grip but he held on to her tightly._

_“_ _Now, now Mr. Blake, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You wouldn’t want to do anything that gets them both killed.”_

_"_ _Charlotte, baby, I need you to listen to me. Okay? I need you to close your eyes baby, and don’t open them until I tell you.” Bellamy said to his daughter, not breaking eye contact or lowering his gun. She nodded quickly and closed her eyes._

_The next couple seconds were some of the most terrifying moments Bellamy had ever had to go through. The man holding Charlotte quickly moved his gun up towards Charlotte’s head as Bellamy pulled the trigger. A single shot rang out and the second the bullet left the chamber he sprinted towards his daughter, pulling her up and into his arms as the man who was holding her fell to the ground. The shot to his head killing him instantly. “Keep your eyes closed baby. Keep them closed.” He made his way back over to Clarke and Jake and set Charlotte down next to her. Applying pressure again to the wound on her stomach. She was pale and cold and her breathing was labored._

_"Baby, come on. Open your eyes, STAY WITH ME.” H received a soft mumble in return but not much more. He decided then that there was no time to wait around and he quickly scooped her up in his arms. “Charlotte, look at me, I need you to be a big girl okay?”_

_“Okay daddy” she answered in her bravest voice, standing quickly and taking her brothers hand. Her father took off for the car and she trailed slowly behind him, trying her best to keep Jake upright and on his feet. Once Bellamy got Clarke in the car and strapped in he sprinted back to Charlotte and Jake and scooped them both up. Placing them in the back seat he instructed Charlotte to buckle them both in and he tore out of the parking lot._

_“_ _Clarke! Clarke, stay with me baby, I need you to stay awake.”_

_“Bell….” She mumbled._

_“I’m right here princess” he said, reaching for her bloody hand._

_“Call…. Octavia…” He nodded quickly and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialed the number he knew by heart and hit call._

_“Hey Bell, what’s up- “_

_“Clarke’s been shot.”_

_“WHAT? Where are you, I’m on my way, Where’s Charlotte?! Jake? I’m coming.”_

_“Hospital.”_

_“I’ll be there in 10 minutes.” Then she hung up._

_Bellamy pulled up to the emergency room entrance 10 minutes later and met Octavia at the door._

_“Go, I’ve got them” He nodded and kissed her head before returning to Clarke and pulling her from the car._

_“I need help! My wife, she’s been shot! Please, she’s not waking up! Please, someone!”_

_“I need an OR prepped now!” A nurse yelled as she rolled a bed in for Bellamy to put her on. He walked alongside the bed as doctors joined._

_“Name?”_

_“Clarke Griffin-Blake”_

_“Age?”_

_“26”_

_“Okay sir, we need you to stay here, we will notify you as soon as she is out of surgery”_

_“Is she going to be okay?”_

_“Were going to do everything we can.” Then the nurse was disappearing down the hall after Clarke. Bellamy’s legs gave out, and he ended up on the floor outside the OR door. He sat there and stared at the white wall in front of him. A loud ringing was bouncing around in his head and he couldn’t get his blood covered hands to stop shaking. He was pulled from his thoughts when a voice come ripping through building._

_“My Daughter! Where is Clarke Griffin! What happened?”_

_Bellamy let out a sigh and pulled himself up from the wall. Abby Griffin was standing at the nurse’s station staring down the nurse when she caught sight of Bellamy. She was to him in two strides and as her arms flung around him, supporting his weight, that’s when the dam broke._

_Bellamy Blake lost it._

_She let him crumple to the floor. Tears soaking her blouse_

_“Bellamy, hey look at me, what happened?” Abby asked trying to get Bellamy to calm down a bit. “Tell me what happened.”_

_“Wallace, he sent someone after us, he shot her. I… I couldn’t get to her fast enough, and then…. Charlotte, he had Charlotte.” His eyes were wild._

_“Bellamy, where is Charlotte, where is Jake?”_

_“Octavia.”_

_Abby let out a breath and relaxed, he daughter may be in surgery, but she knew Clarke would never forgive herself if something happened to her children._

_“I killed him, shot him and just left him there. That was stupid of me, I should have called someone, reported it. Something. I just, I couldn’t see anything but Clarke. I had to keep her safe, she was so pale… I… I… I’ve never seen her that pale.”_

_“Shhh, Bellamy, it’s okay. Shhh.” She felt him nod against her shoulder but she could still feel the tension in him. “Everything’s going to be okay.”_

_Hours passed._

_Abby had managed to get Bellamy into a waiting room where he sat anxiously, Charlotte asleep in his lap. Jake crawling on the floor with Octavia. Things were too quiet for her liking. Even Jake seemed to know, he played quietly on the floor with his aunt, not daring to make a sound. Charlotte stared at the wall from her father’s lap. Her little fists clinging to her father as tight as she could. Abby imagined that it was painful for Bellamy, but she didn’t think he cared much either._

_“Mr. Blake?”_

_Bellamy’s head shot up, he handed Charlotte over to Abby so he could rush towards the Doctor._

_“How is she?”_

_“Stable. Your wife suffered from some severe abdominal trauma. We were able to retrieve the bulled from the abdomen, but she’s lost a lot of blood, she’s going to be in and out on consciousness for a while. I would suggest that she take it easy for a while. Your wife is very lucky, Mr. Blake, a few minutes longer and it would have been too late._

_Bellamy could feel his throat closing up and a hot burn behind his eyes._

_“C- can, can I see her?”_

_“She is still asleep, but I can take you back there. Follow me please” Bellamy nodded and turned back towards Abby and Octavia. They both gave him a reassuring nod, letting him know it was okay to go._

_He doesn’t quite remember how he got back to the ICU but before he knew it he was staring down at Clarke. Her face was pale and there was a sharp beeping alerting him of the monitor next to her._

_“Shit, Princess.” Bellamy could feel the burning behind his eyes again as he pulled up a chair, “Shit Clarke. I’m so sorry baby, damn it I’m sorry.” He pulled her hand close, “I love you baby, I’m so sorry!”_

 

******************************************************************************

 

“So, what happened?” Charlotte asked, looking her aunt and her grandmother.

“She did what she always did, got up the next day and went home.” Octavia said with amusement.

“But I thought the doctor said she needed to take it easy, isn’t getting out of bed the next day kind of the opposite?”

“If there is one thing you should know about your mom, it’s that she doesn’t listen to anyone but herself… and occasionally your dad. Clarke is fearless and incredibly strong. It’s why your dad loves her so much. She can carry the weight of the world on her shoulders and will still ask for more.”

“Why did my mom love my dad?” the question was a bit right sided but her aunt’s statement made her wonder.

“Your dad never let her carry the whole world on her shoulders without his help. He knew your mom could do it on her own, but he never let her. That’s what she fell in love with, he cares for her more than himself. He always has.” Abby spoke up, looking proud of the man she was talking about, “He would do anything for her.”

“They’re really out here, aren’t they?”

“Yeah sweaty, they are”

“We need to find them.” Octavia looked at Raven and Jasper who were sitting beside each other sharing the same look. “You guys up for it?”

“It’s not going to be easy, they might not want to be found!” Jasper said looking between the girls. “Any idea where we would start?”

“I think I may know” Abby said stepping forward, “But it’s a long shot.”

“Let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, took me way to long!  
> Please leave comments, likes, and ideas. I love hearing your feedback!   
> Let me know where you think Clarke and Bellamy are.  
> Let me know how you think Abby is going to try and find them. 
> 
> One last note, 2 weeks to season 4!!!!!  
> WHOOOO HOOOO!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
